


warmth

by nacholibreluvr2006



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Innuendo, Kissing, Sexual Tension, thats all the tags i can think of??? not much happens just a smooch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nacholibreluvr2006/pseuds/nacholibreluvr2006
Summary: mason and my detective (sofía olmos) share a blanket while patrolling.tumblr: @masonscig
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first twc fic so i'm hoping i doing mason justice! please let me know what you think :)

“You’re going the wrong way,” Mason grunted, looking particularly stiff in her passenger seat.

“I thought we could take the scenic route,” she shrugged, flicking her high beams on as she turned off of the main road leading downtown, easing on the brakes when the tires hit the gravel.

The ice framing the edges of her windshield had just started to melt, the car barely warm enough that their breath was nearly transparent, but not quite. From the corner of her eye she could see his discomfort, his slender fingers flicking open his lighter, before shutting it again, his jaw tight, likely to keep them from clacking together.

Sofia was shit at comforting people in general, much less Mason. He found solace in silence, the fleeting relief from cigarettes not enough to keep him tranquil – but she sure as hell wasn’t going to let him smoke in her car, as dinged up as it was.

So she did the only thing she could.

She focused on her breathing, her hands gripping the wheel just hard enough to ground herself, to distract her from the otherworldly revelations she’d been burdened with.

Eyes on the road, foot on the gas pedal, vampire at her side, her heartbeat was steady.

She didn’t think she’d be coming to terms with it as easily as she had, but maybe it was because the normalcy of her boring job that’d kept her in limbo for so long had been shattered. The only thing keeping her in Wayhaven was her own lack of motivation, her comfortability overtaking any of her wild daydreams for the future – so when Unit Bravo crashed into her life, the weird, in-between space of being she existed in had vanished. And she had a purpose for the first time in a long time.

Even if that purpose couldn’t be revealed to anyone in her life, at least she was reinvigorated. It was easy to fall into a monotonous routine – she hadn’t even realized she was going through the motions until she ducked under the caution tape for the first time, the adrenaline surging through her veins like ice water.

She rolled to a stop where the road ended, parking in a patch next to the woods; the road itself stretched so far that she lost sight of the main road.

Mason’s shoulders were slightly relaxed, less tense than they’d been when they turned off onto the back road, the crease between his furrowed brows almost gone. She hoped it was because of her.

“The spot’s a short walk away,” she said, shutting the car off, the stream of heat ceasing abruptly, the chill seeping back in.

He grunted – or groaned? – in response. She was still learning his nearly silent communication, which hinged on body language. She was a little too eager to decipher it.

They opened their doors in near unison, the frigid winter winds hitting them almost immediately, forcing a shiver out of her.

She grabbed her backpack from the trunk, shaking her head after passing the dent in her car for the millionth time.

“Can we go already?” he grumbled, tense yet again, shoulders nearly touching his ears, arms wrapped around himself.

“I really gotta fix that,” she mused, slinging the backpack over her shoulder.

In an instant, he was next to her, hand underneath the metal, popping the dent like a bubble on top of to-go cups, like it was flimsy plastic.

“There. Will that get you to stop complaining?”

She rolled her lips between her teeth, trying to hold back a laugh, which prompted a snort from her nose instead.

He scowled at her, wordlessly re-denting the car with his fist, before striding down the dark path.

“Mason! C’mon, really?” She took off after him, taking twice the amount of steps to keep up with his lanky gait.

He ignored her.

She groaned, nearly jogging to keep up with him. “I’ll –” she huffed “– tell you what I was laughing at.”

He gave no indication that he heard her, except for his slightly slowed pace, which her burning legs were grateful for.

“So, I know you hate vampire pop culture talk, but this one’s worth it I swear.”

His eyes darted to her and back to the path in front of them, so she took it as a sign to speak.

“So in Twilight –”

“No.” He said curtly.

“You don’t even know what I was going to say –”

“I’ve gone a whole decade without knowing details. Spare me.”

She huffed. “You’d have laughed.”

“I doubt it.”

Silence wasn’t a formality between them, it was a comfort. It was when he was at his most relaxed, so she never felt a need to fill the air with needless conversation.

He said what he needed to say, when he needed to say it. His words held a lot of weight, because when he chose to speak, there was purpose, a reasoning behind his speech.

The walk was calm, uneventful, a pleasant change from the chaos that had ensued from the moment she’d become entangled with the agents. 

Soon enough, they reached the clearing, the trees naturally parting to reveal a cliffside that overlooked Wayhaven. The town lights were close enough that they could see the illuminated streets, but far enough away that the night sky flourished, untouched by light pollution, the brighter stars shimmering.

She stopped near the edge of the cliff, unzipping her bag to take out snacks, binoculars, and her favorite quilt. She plopped onto the damp grass, curling the blanket around herself.

When he didn’t follow suit, she glanced up at him. His eyes flitted to her, obviously distracted. His teeth chattered involuntarily, a look of contempt on his face.

It was the most innocent thing she’d seen him do. 

Mason usually did what he wanted, “no” being the most used word in his vocabulary, but to see him not able to control his body, and it frustrating him, pulled a smile from her. He looked like a child, like a wet dog shivering after a bath.

“You wanna share my blanket?” She blurted out without thinking.

“No.”

“You look pretty cold right now,” she shrugged, opening up her bag of trail mix, popping a handful in her mouth.

“I’m fine.” He spat through gritted teeth, arms tightly wound around his chest, hands under his armpits for warmth.

“Well, you can be stubborn, but I’ll be warm,” she peeked through the binoculars, watching downtown as the last late-night diner locked its front door.

“You offering to warm me up, sweetheart?”

She nearly choked on a peanut, cheeks warming. “No – I mean why would I – I wouldn’t –”

“It’s too easy to get you flustered,” he smirked, flicking open his pack of cigarettes, pinching the stick between his lips. 

“Is not,” she grumbled, resuming her thorough scanning of Wayhaven’s main roads.

“Why’d you take me up here anyways?” It sounded more like a statement, rather than a question, like he wanted to complain, and could care less if she answered.

“Patrolling the city gets a little boring. I like to shake things up sometimes.”

He sighed, exhaling a puff of smoke. He must’ve lit the cigarette while she was recovering from her own secondhand embarrassment.

“It’s peaceful out here. It kind of pops my bubble being out here, you know?” She continued, bringing her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them. “Life’s bigger than Wayhaven. If you look past those trees you can see the next town, and the city’s even farther down – you can see the top of the big buildings.” She pointed, not sure if he was even paying attention.

“I just feel like my problems that don’t matter are amplified when I stay in this tiny bubble of a town. And it’s good to just get out sometimes, even if it’s for a couple hours.”

The only sound between them was the breeze hitting the surrounding pine trees, the shaking limbs sounding like a chorus of chattering bodies.

He crouched down, much like the pose he did when perching on the top of filing cabinets, grinding his cigarette into the earth.

He caught her eye, and she glanced away quickly. “Marvelling again, detective?”

“No,” she grumbled. “Like your head needs to get any bigger. You’ll float away next time you one up me.”

He chuckled, a breathy laugh, one that she’d do anything to hear again.

“Before I met you all, my biggest case was a DUI. And they were a relative of another cop at the station, so nothing came of it.”

“Fuck nepotism.” He raked the hair from his eyes, fiddling with his pack of smokes.

“Didn’t peg you as the follow-the-rules type,” she smiled.

He shivered again, and didn’t answer her.

“You want the blanket? We don’t have to share. I’m warm –”

“No…” he trailed off, looking conflicted. A few seconds passed. “Alright.” He said simply.

He scooted over to her, taking the section off of her right shoulder, sliding in close. His arm pressed against her own, sending a jolt through her limbs, passing quickly throughout the rest of her body.

He sighed, his involuntary quavers subsiding after a while. His breath was warm against her neck, his hunched form making him nearly level height-wise – she normally had great posture, but his proximity made her board–straight back even more stiff than usual.

His smell was overwhelming, the sandalwood and tobacco scent sending her into a near tailspin. She kept her breathing even, though her heartbeat wasn’t nearly as calm.

“You’re nervous.”

She sucked in a sharp breath, daring a glance his way. His face was inches from hers, an irritatingly smug expression on his features.

“Well… In truth, you make me nervous sometimes,” she gulped, earnest, dropping her head, face heating again.

He knew exactly what to say to get her worked up without even trying.

He used a finger to pull her chin upwards, towards his own. His other hand creeped over her thigh, fingers applying just enough pressure to make her squirm.

It was her turn to tremble, a chill running up her spine at the scorching line of fire his finger left as it traced down her chest and neck.

“You know, shivering burns up calories. I could think of a few ways to burn through those,” he whispered, a husk lacing his tone.

“Are you offering to keep me warm?” she nearly squeaked, watching his lips, quirked at their corners.

“Something like that…” he trailed off, leaning in to catch her parted lips in a searing kiss, his form something she could only describe as fierce, the near gnashing of their teeth still sensual, passionate.

“You’re blushing again, Sofia,” he teased against her lips, still upturned like his sole purpose in life was to taunt her.

This time, when he coaxed the flushing of her cheeks with hands that roamed like an eager explorer, her body the foreign land, it was well earned.


End file.
